


forget you remember love

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Movie: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: while kyungsoo embarks on a train journey he decides to take on a whim, he becomes acquainted with baekhyun—a stranger who takes the seat beside him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	forget you remember love

“one ticket to berlin, please.”

kyungsoo doesn't know why he felt compelled to take the day off work and board a train heading towards the capital. he opts for the aisle seat. knowing his tiny bladder, he wouldn’t last the entire train ride without needing to use the restroom.

“is this seat taken?”

kyungsoo looks up to find a man staring back at him. he shakes his head.

the man smiles and sits down in the adjacent seat. “this is actually my first time visiting berlin—how about you?”

“i’ve been there before,” kyungsoo answers. he retrieves his earphones from his pocket and plugs them into his ears. kyungsoo isn’t really in the mood to make small talk with a complete stranger.

“it’s raining,” kyungsoo overhears the man say.

kyungsoo shifts his eyes to the view outside but instead of watching the scenery, kyungsoo finds himself looking at the man’s face in the reflection of the glass window.

_why does he look so familiar?_

when they arrive at their destination, kyungsoo gently nudges the man seated beside him who has since fallen asleep.

“we’re here,” kyungsoo tells him.

the man slowly opens his eyes. “thanks.”

“you’re welcome,” kyungsoo replies.

“i’m baekhyun, by the way.”

“kyungsoo.”

they exchange a formal handshake and kyungsoo thinks he's seen the last of baekhyun—he's wrong. as they leave the station, baekhyun turns around and their eyes meet. “so, kyungsoo… would you like to have dinner with me?”

kyungsoo takes a seat by the platform as he waits for the train home. after a long day, kyungsoo looks forward to sleeping in his own bed. he pulls out his phone to help pass the time—the contacts app appears on the screen. before parting ways after dinner, baekhyun had entered his number into kyungsoo’s phone after they'd agreed to meet up again soon.

“hey, there.”

kyungsoo looks up from his phone.

“what are you doing here?” a man holding onto a guitar case asks him.

kyungsoo tries to identify the stranger but he’s drawing a blank. “sorry, do we know each other?”

“sorry, i think i mistook you for someone else," the man apologises.

as he leaves, kyungsoo spots a sticker on the guitar case promoting his social media details—the man’s name must be chanyeol.

“how can he just forget about me?” kyungsoo asks. he downs the rest of his drink and pours himself another. “just like that. it’s over.”

“i think you’ve had enough,” his best friend, junmyeon, tells him.

“not until i've forgotten about him," kyungsoo replies.

junmyeon takes the bottle from kyungsoo's grip. “i didn't know if i should you this but... there’s this company, gedenken inc. apparently they can erase your memories.”

“bullshit."

“it's true. they got in touch with me, kyungsoo. he’s erased you from his memory.”

kyungsoo takes a look around the room. it doesn’t look like anything out of the ordinary. kyungsoo picks up an old magazine and flicks through it, reading random articles that pique his interest. he’s on the last page when someone calls his name and escorts him down a narrow hallway and into a small office.”

“hi, i’m chanyeol. i take it from this visit that you’re looking to erase someone from your memory?”

kyungsoo nods. “how soon can you do it?”

  
_“i’m so sick and tired of fighting all the time, aren’t you?” kyungsoo says to the man on the receiving end of the phone call. “i think we should break up.”_

“how’s it going?”

“his memory should be fully erased within the hour.”

_two arms wrap around kyungsoo’s waist from behind, pulling him into a warm back hug._

_“i love you, kyungsoo,” a voice whispers into his ear._

_kyungsoo smiles and turns around to face his boyfriend. “i love you, too, baekhyun.”_

“chanyeol, i think there’s something wrong.”

“stop fighting it, kyungsoo."

_“this was a mistake. i don’t wanna do this,” kyungsoo says out loud._

_baekhyun looks at kyungsoo with a puzzled expression on his face. “do what?” he asks._

_before kyungsoo can clarify, the walls surrounding them start to cave in._

_“what’s happening?”_

_kyungsoo grabs hold of baekhyun’s hand and drags him towards the door. “run!”_

_they need to find an escape or else kyungsoo is going to lose all traces of baekhyun forever._

“we need to find something to sedate him or else he'll lose _all_ of his memories—hurry!”

_"do you remember this place?” baekhyun asks._

_kyungsoo scans the room and recognises the restaurant they're sitting in. "it's where we had our first date."_ _he glances at baekhyun who looks at him with a sad expression in his eyes._

_the ground suddenly starts to shake and panic sets in. it's happening again._

_“let’s get out of here,” kyungsoo pleads._

_“we’ll never make it,” baekhyun tells him._

_tears begin to stream down kyungsoo's face. he wants to fight it. he wants to hold on to baekhyun and the memories they shared together. he doesn’t want to forget the love they once had for each other._

_baekhyun cups kyungsoo’s face and wipes the tears with his thumbs. he leans in and presses their lips together._

_“baekhyun, please.”_

_“meet me in berlin.”  
_

baekhyun receives an email from gedenken inc. he’s never heard of the company before. with every intention of deleting the suspicious message, a misclick results in it opening instead. there’s a photo of him and a man he doesn’t recognise. judging by the way his arm is draped over the man’s shoulder, they’re definitely not strangers.

but why doesn’t baekhyun recognise him?

baekhyun reads the email, instructing him to listen to an audio file. curious to discover the identity of the mystery man and the nature of their relationship, baekhyun downloads the file.

as he listens to the recording, baekhyun is unable to hold back the tears.

the morning begins just like any other day until kyungsoo impulsively decides to pull a sickie. he greets the lady behind the ticket booth with a smile. “one ticket to berlin, please.”


End file.
